


"Party At My Place!"

by ImNotOkayBecuzFrerard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I don't do fics without angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots, Its a party au so yea, Kissing, Love, M/M, Party, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rated for Levi's Language, Smoking, Spin the Bottle, party au, soccer player Eren, there will be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOkayBecuzFrerard/pseuds/ImNotOkayBecuzFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So uh.." Jean started, sounding a bit awkward "what are you going to do about him?"</p><p>Eren looked up and saw who Jean was staring at. </p><p>Levi Ackerman.</p><p>He sighed. "I don't know man. Invite him? I mean it would just be rude not to."</p><p>[Or: the party au no one asked for.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitations.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everyone! First ereri fic evaa
> 
> It's a party au because there's too little of that in this fandom.  
> It's also my first multi-chapped story, and tbh I don't know how this will turn out to be.
> 
> There will be drinking in this fic. Since the legal age of drinking in my country is 16, I didn't tag it as underage. If you're uncomfortable with this then I suggest you don't read. :)

 "Party at my place!!"

It was the first thing Eren Jaeger yelled as he emerged from the boy's locker room. Cliché as fuck, but he couldn't care less. Their school's soccer team had just won the finale, so they had enough reason to celebrate. Especially since Eren had scored the winning goal.

As Eren sat down on the warm grass that was the school's soccer field, he heard several people cheer and laugh which could only mean his words had been recieved well. Other people took out their phones, no doubt informing the friends who hadn't watched the game about the party that would take place later that evening.

Eren wasn't stupid. He was well aware that the party would probably end in a chaos of drunken teenagers passed out on his floor or puking in the toilet (if they even made it that far). Still, he was in post-game ecstasy and that made it difficult for Eren to care about all of that.

A movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and Eren saw someone perching himself on the grass next to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and came face to face with a smirking Jean Kirschtein. Jean's eyes gleamed and small droplets from his recent shower trailed down the side of his face.

Jean was an interesting guy and together the duo had an interesting history: Friends since kindergarden, then they became arch enemies in middle school because of a simple misunderstanding ( a really stupid one that Eren didn't want to elaborate on) Now though, they were back to being friends and even co-captains for the school's soccer team. They hadn't had a real fight in over two years ago.

Still, Jean could be a little big-headed sometimes and Eren was probably the only person in the world (except Mikasa but that was only because she was fucking terrifying when she was angry) who could put him in place when that happened. They worked together well and Jean was like a brother to him.

"You've gotten yourself into some real shit, Jaeger. A party? Really?" Jean's voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts and he blushed a little, realizing he had completely zoned out.

"Haha, yeah I know right," Eren answered. "But whatever man, it's cool. My grandparents are away for the weekend, I've got enough booze, everything's prepared. Besides, if I didn't throw the party I'd celebrate on my own and where's the fun in that?"

"True," Jean agreed "Then it'd be like we didn't win at all today."

"Exactly."

The pair sat in silence for a while. Eren started pulling out some grass strings to kill time until Jean decided it was time to speak up again.

"So, uh," He started, sounding a bit awkward. "What are you going to do about _him_?"

Eren looked up from his pulling. Jean was staring at someone. A figure completely dressed in black, smoking a cigarette just a few meters away from where the pair of them sat.

Levi Ackerman.

Levi was a punk. Plain and simple. He was a year or two older than Eren so normally, since Eren was a Senior, he should already be in college but he got held back a year because he ' _simply refused to do his homework and walked around as if he owned the place_.' At least, that's what they told Eren whenever he asked about the black haired guy.

Levi was pretty short but his bad attitude made up for it, and so did his piercings. He had two; a lippiercing and an eyebrowpiercing.

The most noticable feature he had though, were probably his eyes: a mesmerizing gray, so deep and pure that every time they met Eren's (and let's be honest here, Eren did look at the guy quite a lot so the occasional gaze-lock wasn't off the record) it seemed as though Levi was looking straight into Eren's soul, revealing all his secrets, destroying him in the most beautiful way possible.

Realizing Jean had asked him a question, he snapped back into reality and sighed.

"I don't know, man. Invite him? I mean, it'd just be rude not to."

"You're right about that, but I'm not asking him. I like my nose. It'd be a shame to have it bitten off."

"Dude," Eren said. "He's not that bad."

"Not bad?!" Jean's eyes widened. "We spoke to him once, and that was enough. As I recall he called us 'Immature and stupid brats.' And then threatened to rip our throats out with his bare hands if we weren't quiet."

"Well yeah.. But he had a point, I mean we were in the library! We should've at least kept our voices down a little, he was trying to do homework, for like, the first time ever! Besides, I don't think he meant his threat. He actually looked a bit amused, I'm pretty sure his eyes sparked with a hint of joy an-"

"Eren," Jean interrupted his rant quite rudely. "your gay is showing."

Eren smiled. A year ago, he would've been bothered by that statement. He would've taken offense and would've probably ignored Jean a day or two.

Eren hadn't come out back then.

Now though, he was openly gay and everyone seemed pretty okay with it. Sure, he got the occasional snide comment in the locker room but the others pretty much left him alone. Eren suspected they secretly respected him for being so open about it. He liked to think of himself as an example, someone the insecure kids who were afraid to come out could look up to.

So instead of getting offended when Jean made the comment just now, Eren playfully stomped his shoulder and said: "You bet it is."

Then his eyes darkened again. "So should I ask him about the party now?"

"Yes!" Jean said excitedly, urging Eren to get up.

Eren got up, dusted himself off and walked over to where Levi was still standing. Cigarette present as always.

"Uh.. H-hi, Levi.." Eren stuttered.

Levi had narrowed his eyes when Eren started speaking. Doing that made his eyebrowpiercing gleam in the sunlight and that glimmer of light caught Eren's attention momentarily until Levi started speaking.

  
"What do you want, brat?" Charming, as always.

"I.. I want to ask you something."

That seemed to spark Levi's interest. He took a final drag of his cigarette, dropped it on the ground and looked up again, his eyes wide and honest.

"Go on." He urged.

"Well you see, since we won the game today.." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Levi's piercing gaze was making him uncomfortable. "I'm throwing a party and I'd like you to be there. That is, if you want to."

Levi's eyes widened a little. Then he laughed. A short, bitter laugh. "Are you serious Jaeger? You want me to be there?"

"Well obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Wouldn't I scare away your guests though? I don't think they like me very much." His deep voice sounded bored but it was laced with some sort of mockery.

Eren scoffed. "I think you're giving yourself too much credit. You're not that scary."

"Really? I'll have to work on that then." He said, almost to himself.

He met Eren's gaze for a long while. "Can I bring some people?"

"Y-yeah sure." He was slightly taken aback by the question because hadn't expected Levi to accept that easily. "Not too many people though, when this is over I still want to have a house to return to, not a ruin."

"Don't worry Eren, I'll probably only bring Erwin and Hanji."

"Oh! Aren't they the blond guy with the eyebrows and the loud chick with the glasses?" Eren wondered

"Yeah." He answered. "How do you know that though?" He feigned shock. "Are you stalking me, Eren Jaeger?" Though Levi's tone remained serious, his eyes gleamed and his mouth quirked a bit, almost forming a smile.

Eren blushed a deep red. "N-no. I just.. I just see you around from time to time, I mean.. You're pretty hard not to notice, wearing all that black. You're like a shadow."

"Uhu." He sounded sarcastic. "Or you're just a creepy motherfucker."

"Anyway.." Eren was getting flustered."I've got to go now, preparations and shit.. You know the drill. But I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"You bet, kid"

And with that, Eren left, dragging Jean, who had stood up to follow the conversation between Levi and Eren more closely, with him.

"So you're a stalker now?" Jean said mockingly. "That's definitely an upgrade from being an immature brat."

Eren scowled. "Let's just go to my place Jean. We've got work to do. Armin and Mikasa are probably already there."

 

\----LEVI POV----

 

Levi didn't know what to think when he saw the brat walk up to him.  
He was suprised. Eren had no reason to strike a conversation with him. They'd only talked once before and he vaguely remembered their talk had ended with a death threat on his part.

Nevertheless, he'd be lying if he said he didn't see Eren around from time to time. The kid was popular. Being captain of the soccer team made sure of that. And so did his good looks.

Eren had eyes to drown in. Eyes so deep and beautiful they took Levi's breath away. His hair was the perfect amount of messy and his lean figure was to kill for.

But instead of acting on impulse and tell Eren all that, Levi had decided to act uninterested and didn't show the suprise he felt just now. He just ook a drag of his cigarette and narrowed his eyes when Eren started to speak.

"Uh.. Hi, Levi." Eren stammered.

Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes. The poor kid seemed so scared. _That's probably part of his charm,_ he figured. The fact that Eren could still get nervous around other people despite being the most popular person in school.

"What do you want, brat?" Were the words that left his mouth. Eren was cute and all, but Levi still had a reputation to uphold.

"I.. I want to ask you something."

At this point, Levi was becoming a little bit curious. It wasn't every day that Eren freaking Jaeger, school's soccer legend, casually came to ask him something. So Levi took a final drag of his cigarette and dropped it on the ground, crushing it with boot in the process. Then, he looked up again

"Go on." He urged.

"Well you see.. Since we won the game today I'm throwing a party and I'd like you to be there. That is, if you want to."

Are you serious Jaeger? You want me to be there?" Levi tried, really hard, to keep his voice level but he was unable to stop the bitter laugh that escaped from his lips. Was this kid messing with him?

"Well obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Wouldn't I scare away your guests though?" Levi decided it was best to approach this situation with the only form of self defense he had: mockery. "I don't think they like me very much."

Eren scoffed, clearly not bothered. "I think you're giving yourself way too much credit." Was his only reply. "You're not that scary."

 _Really? I'll have to work on that then._ He averted his eyes when he realized he had said that loud.

In that moment, his intention was to decline the party invitation altogether but when he met Eren's sparkling emerald gaze once more, Levi found he was incapable of saying no.

So instead he asked: "Can I bring some people?"

Eren looked genuinely surprised. It was obvious that he hadn't expected Levi to say yes.

"Y-yeah sure." He replied. "Not too many people though, when this is over I still want to have a house to return to. Not a ruin."

"Don't worry, Eren." Levi reassured. "I'll only bring Erwin and Hanji."

"Oh!" He seemed excited. "Aren't those the blond guy with the eyebrows and the loud chick with glasses?"

"Uhm.. Yeah. How do you know that though?" He put his hand over his heart and inhaled exaggerated. "Are you stalking me, Eren Jaeger?" Levi had to force the smile off his face.

Eren blushed and started stammering again. "N-no. I just.. I just see you around from time to time, I mean.. You're pretty hard not to notice, wearing all that black. You're like a shadow."

Levi was touched. Eren was saying all the things he had convinced himself were wrong over the past years. It made him feel important, it made him feel as if he was noticeable after all.

He couldn't show Eren that though. Poor boy would probably get a heart attack if he noticed Levi was a little emotional.

  
So he decided to take the sarcastic route. "Uhu. Or you're just a creepy motherfucker." Were the only words that fell from his lips.

And it was worth totally worth it because Eren got even more flustered. "Anyway," he all but screamed. "I've got to go now, preparations and shit.. You know the drill! But I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"You bet, kid." Levi replied.

He watched as Eren walked over to where his friend was standing and kept watching as he saw the pair leave the soccer field, bickering the whole time.

For the first time that day, Levi allowed a small smile to slip onto his face as he fumbled his phone out of his pocket. He figured he should tell Erwin and Hanji about the party.

He send them a text (because calling was too social) and walked up to the school's parking lot.

He smiled for a second time that day when he saw his beautiful black motorcycle gleam in the warm afternoon sunshine.

As he climbed on his vehicle, he realized that there was no better feeling in the world than riding a motorcycle. It released him from his thoughts and set him free of his all his responsibilities.

He turned on the engine, put on his helmet and took off. He'd be lying if he said he didn't look forward to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo chapter one is done.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Love y'all  
> ~Kat


	2. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's a day later than expected.. Ooooops  
> I'm sorry guys but school got in the way
> 
> Okay, I wanna say something now,  
> You've probably already noticed that there's smoking in this fic (just cigarettes, for now) but I write a little positively about it. I want y'all to know that I'm not trying to get you to smoke or anything like that. If you don't smoke, don't start! It's a really bad habit and I'm quite ashamed that I do it. :3
> 
> On a less serious note, enjoy the chapter!!

POV EREN.

Turns out Eren was right about Mikasa and Armin already being at his home. He found the latter in the kitchen, pulling out bags of chips from the cupboards.

"Hi, Armin." Eren said

Armin turned around with a smile, baby blue eyes wide. "Oh hi, Eren! Hi Jean! I didn't hear you guys come in, but it's good that you're here now. We've still got a lot to organize."

Eren smiled. If he had any doubts about the party before, they were gone now. As long as his best friend was there, nothing could go wrong. 

Armin was an amazing guy. Bright, sweet and smart enough for the both of them. He dreamed of becoming a doctor and traveling the world. His opinion was that mankind was made to explore and that travelling was necessary because if we didn't travel, it would be an insult to the world.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud bang, coming from under the house.

"Uh, Armin," Eren started. "Where's Mikasa?"

"She's in the basement. Getting the alcohol ready."

 _That explains the noise_. Eren thought. He left Jean and Armin chatting casually in the kitchen and went back to the hall, where the door to the basement stood open wide.

"Mikasa?" Eren called.

"Eren! You're home!" More loud noises as Mikasa climbed the stairs carrying a large box with her. She put the box down and hugged him. "What a great game! I was so proud of you." She said, holding him close.

If any other person had hugged him so sincere, Eren would've been embarrassed. But this was Mikasa! He'd known her the longest. Longer than Armin, longer than Jean. She was like his sister, always taking care of him, looking out for him, he owed her everything.

So instead of getting all embarrassed by her sudden act of affection he just wrapped his arms around her, breathed in her scent and mumbled a small "thank you." 

They didn't share a lot of moments like this, (Mikasa wan't usually one to show affection) but when they did, it gave Eren the idea that together, they could conquer the world.

They parted after a few seconds and Mikasa's eyes sparkled.

"So what would you have done with all the 'preparations' if you'd lost the game today?"

Eren shrugged.

"Drank them all myself." Mikasa slapped his arm, hard.

"Ouch! Mikasa I was kidding, I don't know probably thrown a party anyway. Though it wouldn't have been the sam-"

"Eren. Eren! Jean tells me you've asked Levi to come to the party as well!" Armin yelled excitedly, running from the kitchen into the hall with Jean beside him.

Eren blushed. "Uh, yeah, I mean it'd be fucking mean not to, besides, he isn't that bad once you get to know him. I mean, he's a bit rude but that's pretty much it."

"Oh and there's also the fact that you like him." Mikasa said and winked.

Eren blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I do not like him! I've only spoke to him once, twice now, he probably thinks I'm a piece of shit anyway."

"Well, you are." Jean said. "But we still love you, so why wouldn't he?"

"Guuuys." Eren whined. "He's probably straight anywa-"

"He's not," Mikasa chimed in.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Eren shook his head. "How do you know that?" He asked, suspicion written clearly all over his face.

She sighed. "Do you guys know Hanji?" Armin and Jean shook their heads while Eren nodded. "Well anyway, Levi and her are in my history class together and they were talking about something when she suddenly yelled something in the lines of: ' _Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can have your way with all the hot guys first!'_ She's a nice girl but she's incredibly loud so yeah, now our entire class knows." Mikasa finished.

 _Well_. Eren thought. _This just got a lot more interesting._

He didn't say that out loud, though. Instead, he clasped his hands hands together and said: "Well, enough chit chat. We've got work to do."

The afternoon passed by in a blur after that. The four cleaned the entire house, set the lighting and Eren (with a lot of help from Armin) installed his boxes and the playlist for the rest of the evening started. The alcohol and food were stored neatly on the kitchen counter together with plastic cups (like hell that Eren was going to let a bunch of drunk teenagers use glasses.)

They also recieved several text messages inquiring the time of the party and Eren's adress. He realized he should've prepared the entire thing a little better than just shouting ' _party at my house_ ', but there was no time for regrets now, the clock was nearing eight so the first guests were bound to arrive soon.

The doorbell rang ten minutes after they'd recieved the last message. Eren opened the door and found himself face to face with the icy grimace of Annie Leonhart. She pushed past him and said: "This better be good, Jaeger."

Eren ignored her, he knew she could be friendly when she wanted to but this _was_ a social gathering, so she had to keep up her reputation.

Annie had brought two friends: A girl he remembered as Sasha and a boy named Connie. They looked apologetically at him and also entered the house, leaving Eren no other choice but to follow them.

The doorbell rang twice more. There were around fifteen people now, and Eren decided to act like the perfect host.

He climbed a chair and raised his voice. 

"So uh, what's up guys? This the living room. You can find food and drinks in the kitchen." He pointed to the room on the left. "The bathroom is upstairs, second door on the right and the yard is open for people too, if you want a smoke or need some fresh air. Now, these are my friends: Mikasa, Armin and Jean. If there's any trouble tonight and I'm not around, find them and they'll help you. Alright, that's it. Enjoy yourselves people!"

Eren smiled as he heard people laugh. He jumped off the chair, strolled into the kitchen and got himself his first beer of the evening. He took a sip and sighed in content, enjoying the peace that would soon be gone.

Mikasa entered the kitchen as well and Eren walked up to her.

"Mikasa, can you keep an eye on the people entering the house? I know it's a party but I still don't want the whole school here, especially not people under 16." Eren looked at her with round, pleading eyes. "I'll try to be careful as well, but let's be honest here, you're scarier than me. You can keep 'em away."

She laughed. "Alright, Eren. I'll be the bodyguard this evening, but first, let me get a beer."

He grinned, took a step back and bowed dramatically. "Go ahead, my savior."

\-----

An hour had passed but still no sign of Levi. The place was now packed with people, some hanging on the couch, others dancing. A few were standing in the kitchen, no doubt getting beer or some other kind of alcohol.

  
No one was really drunk yet. A fact Eren was thankful for because drunk people were really only fun when you were drunk yourself, which was not the case. He was only on his third beer and luckily for him, he wasn't a lightweight.  
Eren saw Armin relaxing on the sofa, eating a slice of pizza, and plopped down next to him.

"Hi Eren!" Armin greeted him. "Any sign of the grey eyed cutie you're obsessing over?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The people who thought Armin was a completely innocent human being were wrong. So, so wrong.. He was cute and innocent most of the time but he could also be a nosy bitch when he wanted to. Clearly he chose the latter option today.

Eren's shoulders slumped a little and he sighed.

"I don't know man. He told me he would come over today but I haven't seen him yet. I think I should just forget about him. I mean it's _Levi_ we're talking about. He does whatever the fuck he wants to do." He took a chug of his beer and continued. "Besides, it's not like he's interested in me. He could have anyone, I'm just a stuck up brat who happens to have the nerve to talk to him."

"Well yeah." Armin said. "But it's like you said, you know, apart from his regular friends, you're the only one who talks to him. He's gotta admire your courage."

Eren laughed a little. "I just can't stand the way everyone acts like he's a fucking murderer or some shit. He's different, sure, but I like that. He refuses to be a part of the shitty system that is normal life. He doesn't give a fuck and i admire that."

Armin laughed at that. He clasped Eren's shoulder and said: "Shit dude, you've got it bad." Eren silently agreed. "But," he continued "If you're really _that_ into the guy, i think you should go for it. Forget about the consequences of your actions for one day and do whatever you wanna do."

Eren smiled. He loved talking to Armin. He always came with the best advice and the soothing way in which he worded his opinion made it easy for Eren to calm down. He could never thank the blond enough for that.

So he stopped worrying, straightened his shoulders and stood up.

"If he's still coming tonight, I'll talk to him. That's a promise. Thanks a lot Armin!"

Armin just mockingly saluted and Eren walked away. _It's gonna be fine._  He reassured himself.

\---LEVI POV

Levi was ready to cut a bitch. 

That bitch was Hanji. 

They were late. And he hated being late. He absolutely hated it. Because being late took attention, it was guaranteed that everyone's eyes would be on him as soon as he entered the house. He was already mentally preparing himself for people's judging stares as he interrupted all their conversations. God, it would be so fucking awkward.

Hanji didn't give a shit about that though. And Levi was already regretting his decision of taking her with him to the party.

"Hanji." Levi said. "If you're not going to finish that burger within the next 10 minutes I am going to get up and shove it up your asshole."

"Kinky." Hanji replied with a wink. "But I think I'll pass."

Erwin, who had been quiet the entire time since they entered the diner let out a silent laugh. The pair and their endless bickering never failed to amuse him.

Levi was so fucking pissed.

He had been quite happy earlier, because he didn't get invited to parties all that much and even though Eren was a little shit, he was also pretty cute. His eyes were like books: open and always telling Levi what was on his mind before he'd even said it out loud.

He'd never admit it out loud but every time their eyes met, Levi's heartbeat sped up a little. Needless to say, he had a small crush on the kid. Even though he'd only talked to him twice, it felt like Eren knew him, without really _knowing_ him. If that made sense.

He checked the time again. 9:15. They were supposed to be at Eren's an hour and 15 minutes ago!

"So where is this fucking party anyway?" Levi asked to kill the time.

"It's at Eren's." Hanji answered. her mouth filled with food.

Levi visibly cringed. Why did he have to be friends with this pig?

Still, even if she acted like she hadn't eaten in nine months, Levi loved Hanji. She had pulled him out of a dark hole with strength he could've never managed alone. 

She had been there when he was standing on the edge. She had been there when he was ready to give it all up and she would always be there. They'd been trough a lot together and yet she always stuck by his side. Levi could never thank her enough for that.

But that didn't mean he had to like her bad manners. Even though he was used to them by now. 

So instead of commenting on her bad habits, he decided to ignore her and instead turned to Erwin, who would be driving them today.

"And where is Eren's house?" He inquired

"You know," Erwin said. "For someone who doesn't give a shit about people, you sure seem interested in this Eren kid."

Levi rolled his eyes, hiding his embarrassment with the usual scowl.

"OOOH OUR LITTLE LEVI WANTS TO GET INSIDE EREN'S PANTS." Hanji cackled, ignoring the dirty looks the other customers were giving her.

"Okay that's it." His patience was gone. Levi took his wallet out of his (way too tight) black jeans and threw a twenty on the table.

"We're leaving now." He said and he grabbed Hanji, who was still stuffing her face with burger and fries, and Erwin, who had a smirk on his face, as if he had expected Levi would finally snap.

"But Levi," Hanji whined. "I wasn't done eating yet."

Levi didn't care. He just kept silently dragging the pair to the parking lot while trying to ignore Hanji's complaints until they arrived at Erwin's car. 

When he saw the gleam of the black Mercedes in the outer corner he breathed a sigh of relief and released the both of them.

He sped up his pace and walked over to the car, leaning up against it in the process. 

Then, he pulled out his cigarettes from the pocket of his leather jacket and lit the first of the evening.

In Levi's opinion, there was nothing better than smoking a cigarette in the evening. The deadly smoke formed a graceful pattern against the ink black sky

"Damn Levi, those short legs sure know how to walk fast." Hanji's obnoxious cackling pulled him from his thoughts.

"True," Erwin agreed. "And watching his ass in those jeans isn't half bad either." 

Levi gave them the death glare and raised his middle finger. "I swear to God." He said. "One day, you'll both be sleeping and I'll kill you. I won't even think twice about it. I'll just slit your throats and you won't even see it coming."

"Bitch, please. We both know you'd miss us too much." Erwin said with a smirk.

Levi lifted his cigarette to his mouth and shrugged . "I guess." He said as he took another drag.

He knew Erwin was right, though. Without the both of them, he wouldn't have survived high school. He couldn't even imagine where he'd be without them.

 _Probably in a grave._ Levi realized with a jolt.

If Hanji hadn't decided to sit next to the depressed punk kid he was in history class all those years ago, he'd still be alone. Alone and probably dea-

He was shook from his thoughts when he felt Erwin's hand clasp his shoulder.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked, clearly concerned because Levi wasn't usually one to zone out.

Levi shook himself. "I'm fine." He said and dropped the long forgotten cigarette on the ground.

"Well, then let's go," Hanji said with a wink. "You've got a boy to seduce."

"I claim shotgun." Levi yelled and softly pushed Hanji aside. 

"Oh like I was going to take that away from you, you moron." She said and went to sit in the backseat.

"Ooooh, put on the Green Day album!" Hanji yelled excitedly.

Levi snapped his fingers and yelled: "Fuck yes! I wanna listen to American Idiot!"

Erwin put it on, started the engine and the three of them took off.

While Levi was shouting " _Don't wanna be an American Idiot!"_ at the top of his lungs, he found it had become incredibly difficult to care about the fact that they were late. 

He was ready to enjoy himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So a new chapter finished. Woohoooo
> 
> Can't wait til next chap and I hope y'all are as excited as me.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated but not necessary.
> 
> *shameless self promotion time*
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> @katissavedbybands
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Kat


End file.
